Hero Lies Within
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: MinJae! YunJae! YooSu! MPREG! Ada pahlawan dalam setiap kita yang menanti untuk dibebaskan dan dilepaskan. Pahlawan bukan tentang siapa yang kau selamatkan tetapi perubahan apa yang kau ciptakan dan apa yang kau selamatkan. Cerita ini tentang sebuah potongan kehidupan manusia yang membebaskan sisi 'pahlawan' dalam dirinya dan bagi orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Lies Within

Type : Twoshoot (1 of 2)

Pairing : MinJae , YunJae, YooSu

Rating : T, PG – 17

Disclaimer : Sadly, they belong to God, but the story belongs to me.

Warning : MinJae story from a YunJaeshipper point of vieww~ KEKEKEKEKE. M-PREG!

Summary : Ada pahlawan dalam setiap kita yang menanti untuk dibebaskan dan dilepaskan. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat. Yang pasti, pahlawan bukan tentang siapa yang kau selamatkan tetapi perubahan apa yang kau ciptakan dan apa yang kau selamatkan. Cerita ini, adalah tentang sebuah potongan kehidupan manusia yang membebaskan sisi 'pahlawan' dalam dirinya dan bagi orang lain.

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit, tidak itu terlalu besar, yaa bagus, tersenyumlah dengan fleksibel, senyum harapan baru musim semi. Bagus… 1…2…3… Mari lakukan sekali lagi."

Yunho menatap modelnya, si cantik itu, dari dalam kameranya, dan saliva nya seperti tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya. Kulitnya yang putih. Mata bening, bulat sempurna, rambut yang halus, dada terekspos, oh well, dengan lebih dari 1 _tatto, piercings_, ughh, _sexy_.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali, Yunho harus 'main solo' setelah melakukan profesi nya sebagai cameramen, tidak lebih tepatnya, setiap dia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya itu dengan Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, sebagai modelnya.

Pikiran kotornya selalu bertambah panas dan liar, bahkan terkadang, ia sama sekali tidak malu menunjukkan nafsu birahi nya di hadapan Jaejoong, seperti memberinya backhug tetapi sengaja menekan selakangannya ke pantat Jaejoong, merangkul Jaejoong tapi tangannya menjalar ke mana-mana, terkadang bahkan mengecup-kecup pipi Jaejoong. Hasilnya? Ia harus kecewa karena lagi dan lagi, Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan datar, terkadang tersenyum seperlunya, atau malahan mengerjap-kerjapkan mata beningnya.

Sejujurnya Yunho frustasi sendiri, apa benar Kim Jaejoong sepolos itu? Atau mungkinkah Jaejoong sedang pura-pura tidak mengerti, atau jangan-jangan Jaejoong sebenarnya terangsang juga?

Yunho, dengan pedenya, selalu meyakinkan bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, Kim Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura menahannya.

"Yaa! Hari ini selesai!" Yunho berteriak, kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong, dan memberinya botol minuman.

Jaejoong menerimanya dan lantas meneguknya sampai habis, tanpa menyadari Jung Yunho yang menatapnya dengan seringai iblis yang menyalang.

_'Bagus. Hari ke-100 sejak aku mengingikannya, rencana ke 1500, yang berakhir sempurna. Kena kau Kim Jaejoong!'_

\- Hero Lies Within -

Kim Jaejoong bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya telanjang, dan selangkangannya sakit. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam, dan ia melihat siapa pelakunya, tetapi ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Air mata tidak hentinya mengalir dari balik mata bening itu kala namja brengsek itu, Jung Yunho, menyetubuhinya sambil bergumam

_'Akhirnya kau dapatkan apa yang kau idamkan kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku, namja ataupun yeoja sekalipun.'_

Kim Jaejoong tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari apa yang Jung Yunho inginkan darinya, tetapi terkadang, ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

Hatinya tersayat mengingat kebodohannya menerima minuman Yunho begitu saja, dan semakin tersayat kala mengingat tidak ada kata-kata ajaib, kata kata yang dapat menghibur, keluar dari mulut Yunho.

_'I love you'_ atau mungkin _'Saranghae'_

Tidak ada. Jadi seluruh kegiatan semalam adalah atas dasar nafsu semata, dan Kim Jaejoong miris sendiri mengingatnya.

Kim Jaejoong mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, berpakaian dan berjalan keluar hotel.

_'Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.'_

\- Hero Lies Within -

Yoochun bolak balik duduk, berdiri, sampai telentang juga sudah dilakukannya, sampai-sampai anjing besar kesayangannya itu hanya tiarap, sambil sesekali mendengkur, melambangkan ia sudah bosan melihat tingkah majikannya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

CKLEK!

"Tadaima." Suara lemah, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu Yoochun sejak semalam suntuk sampai tidak tidur, akhirnya muncul juga di depan pintu. Begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Yoochun merasa lega luar biasa bisa melihat Jaejoong kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Tentu saja, sebagai manager, sebagai sahabat Jaejoong, Yoochun merasa lega setengah mati melihat Jaejoong sampai dengan selamat, walaupun, dia merasakan kabar buruk akan segera menyerangnya, mengingat semalam, orang yang melihat Jaejoong terakhir kali mengatakan, Jaejoong terhuyung-huyung, dan dia dibopong oleh namja yang kebrengsekannya sudah terkenal itu, _Jung Yunho_. Dan seseorang yang dibopong oleh Jung Yunho, dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadar, berarti, sesuatu yang tidak enak akan, sedang, atau bahkan SUDAH terjadi kepada orang itu.

Yoochun hanya berharap harapannya tidak terjadi, walaupun semalaman ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa tingginya kemungkinan harapannya itu bakal terjadi. Kenapa ia tidak segera menghampiri Jaejoong, dan malah melayani hadiah-hadiah fans yang selalu terobsesi kepada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dengan cara jalanmu?"Yoochun meneguk salivanya sendiri.

_'Kumohon, jangan seperti yang kupikirkan.'_

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla~ Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi di antara dua namja di puncak tertinggi produksi hormon testosterone mereka? Suatu hal yang menyenangkan bukan?"

_'Shit! Tepat seperti yang telah kuduga.'_

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Perlukah kita periksa ke dokter? Ahh! Aku tau, mari kita adukan dia ke polisi sekarang!"

"Chuunn… Chun… Kau berkata begitu seakan-akan aku perempuan saja. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya menurutmu aku bakal kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apapun kok, kecuali sakit. Dan kalau mau mengadukan ke polisi, apa buktinya? Air mani yang tersisa telah kubersihkan habis. Lalu, menurutmu, apakah polisi akan menanggapi serius? Bukankah sex adalah hal yang wajar di dalam dunia entertainment? Hahahahha… Hahaha.. Haha…" Dan terkahir Jaejoong menangis dalam hening dan diam.

Yoochun tidak kuasa melakukan apapun, sehingga, ia hanya menjulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

\- Hero Lies Within -

'Ugh.. Hoeek'

Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya sekali lagi, yang kesepuluh kalinya.

_'Ternyata yang terjadi tidak baik-baik. Sudah kuduga aku akan begini. Eomma benar dulu.'_

"Jae! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Yoochun yang mendengar suara muntahan dari depan dorm Jaejoong segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Eh… Chun… Aku baik-baik saja. Mana Junsu? Bukannya hari ini kau libur?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau sudah ke rumah sakit, eoh?" Yoochun memapah Jaejoong menuju kursi terdekat, diambilnya segelas air putih hangat, dilapnya keringat yang mengucur di dahi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menerima air dari tangan Yoochun, dan menyenderkan dirinya ke sofa yang nyaman.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Radio show pukul 2 siang, live on air pukul 4 sore." Yoochun menjawab sambil menatap Jaejoong malas.

"Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tuan Kim, aku tahu kau sendiri hapal jadwalmu. Kau sakit apa? Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri? Nanti aku akan bilang ke CEO, kau kan anak emasnya, ladang uangnya."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Yoochun bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah dibohonginya. Yoochun mungkin hanya manager nya tapi sesungguhnya, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat baik sejak SMA. Yoochun lah yang paling sering menginspirasi Jaejoong akan lagu-lagu yang akan Jaejoong produksi. Bukan rahasia di antara mereka bahwa Yoochun bekerja bersama Jaejoong sama sekali bukan karena uang.

"Chun, kurasa, kau harus, mencari pekerjaan lain mulai sekarang."

Yoochun yang sedang mengutak-atik channel menoleh ke arah Jaejoong cepat dan melotot, bingung.

"Haaah?!"

"Iya, Chun. Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu, karena aku akan segera berhenti Chun."

"Berhenti? SEKARANG?! Kenapa? Wamil? Itu bisa diatur!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Karena,"

"Karena apa sih?" Yoochun gemas sendiri, Jaejoong yang sok misterius memang menyebalkan.

"…"

"Karena apa?" Yoochun akhirnya memutuskan untuk minum, kegemasannya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bayangkan Jaejoong yang pekerja keras dan mencintai seni lahir dan batin, yang waktu di _bash_ habis-habisan tetap bertingkah biasa saja, waktu hampir mati karena sasaeng tetap manggung esoknya, tetapi saat ini memutuskan berhenti? YANG BENAR SAJA! Kim Jaejoong loh yang sedang kita bicarakan!

Yoochun meneguk airnya perlahan sambil terus menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Karena aku hamil Chun."

BRUSHHHH! PRANG!

"APA?! Kau kenapa?!"

"Hamil."

"Siapa ayahnya?!"

"….."

"Oh Tuhan jangan bilang si bejat itu! Biar kuhajar dia sekarang!" Yoochun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, namun tertahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah." Jaejoong menggeleng sambil menatap Yoochun lembut.

"Kenapa? Dia menghancurkan karirmu, Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun mencak-mencak. Apa sih yang ada di otak Jaejoong?

"Tidak ada yang menghancurkan apapun di sini."

"Hoyy! Otakmu kenapa sih? Rusak? Dengar ya, kau H-A-M-I-L, dan itu berarti perutmu akan," Yoochun menggantung pembicaraannya di udara.

"Tunggu! Itu solusinya, gugurkan saja! Perutmu tidak akan membesar, dan kau tidak akan memiliki anak. Selesai kan, kau tidak perlu resign, tetap bersinar!" Yoochun berkata seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan obat HIV/AIDS, namun kemudian terdiam karena Jaejoong menatapnya sambil seakan berkata '_Apa kau sudah gila?'_

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong berkata mantap.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Karena aku banyak mendapat mention di twitter, dan aku banyak membaca di referensi, bahwa pria akan menjadi dewasa kalau mereka sudah berkeluarga. Aku mau tumbuh jadi pria yang baik, awalnya aku baru mau memulai melamar seorang perempuan untuk dapat membangun keluargaku sendiri, tetapi cerita yang kudapat lain. Aku sudah punya keluarga dalam rahimku sekarang, buat apa aku harus membuang kesempatan ini?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hallo apakah kepala ini masih ada otaknya?" Yoochun seenak jidatnya mengetuk-ketuk kepala Jaejoong, untuk kemudian dihadiahkan sebuah keplakan di kepala dengan tidak elit.

"Tentu saja, pabbo! Sekarang jangan pertanyakan keputusanku, aku sudah memilih, jadi biarkan aku menjalaninya, mengerti? Aku akan dengan rela membiarkanmu bekerja di tempat lain, untuk orang lain, otte?"

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau. Aku menjadi managermu karena aku menyukainya, bukan karena uangnya."

"Tapi, Chun,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Hey! Hey! Dengar! Aku mau keluar loh dari agensi ini, kemungkinan. Terus kau mau ke mana? Sulit bukan untuk dapat sampai sejauh ini?" Jaejoong mati-matian mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya aku mau bekerja bersamamu."

"Chun,"

"Shirreo!"

\- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong mendesahkan nafas panjang, separuh sikunya terjulur ke luar jendela. Menyetir di sepanjang jembatan yang menampakkan matahari tenggelam memang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

\- Flashback -

'_Apa kau sudah gila? Kau kuundang ke sini untuk memperbaharui kontrak, dan kau malah minta berhenti?!'_

_ 'Loh memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada perjanjian yang kulanggar. Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam kepada artismu ini? Aku masih menggunakan kontrak lama, dan sekarang, aku sudah total dikontrak selama 13 tahun! Apakah kau pikir aku budak? Sekarang aku sudah selesai bekerja di sini, saatnya aku keluar.'_

_'Kau akan menyesal, Kim Jaejoong, pegang ucapanku!'_

_'Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Pak. Semoga itu tidak berbalik kepadamu!'_

_Jaejoong membungkuk 90 derajat, melangkahkan kaki berbalik badan dengan langkah kecil dan amat perlahan._

_'Oh iya satu lagi, Pak.' Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah CEO itu lagi._

_ 'Managerku kutemukan sendiri, jadi, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Gamshamnida.'_

_Jaejoong tidak menggubris kilatan murka di wajah sang CEO. Ia hanya tersenyum tulus, membungkuk, kemudian melangkah lagi hinga benar-benar hilang di balik pintu._

_'SIALAN KAU KIM JAEJOONG!'_

\- end of flashback -

"Saa? Ada benar-benar anakku di sini, hehehehe? Eomma mu yang tampan sedang berbicara padamu, apa kau dengar?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan gemas sambil menunduk sedikit ke arah perutnya yang membuncit.

"Saa… Eomma traktir makan ne? Kita makan makanan Jepang, nee?" Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata benar. Umurnya sekarang memang sudah sepantasnya untuk merawat dan membesarkan anak. Walaupun fakta yang mengandung adalah dirinya, Jaejoong tidak terlalu keberatan.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah Mapo bridge. Semburat kuning di langit menenangkan hatinya. Dari jauh tampak siluet patung _'four evils'_ yang sengaja didirikan pemerintah untuk menekan jumlah bunuh diri yang kiat meningkat di Korea. Jaejoong sendiri selalu mual mengingat banyak rakyat sebangsanya berpikir sempit saat mereka berada dalam masalah berat seperti itu. Bukannya bermaksud suci, tapi tidakkah kita punya saudara, teman, kerabat. Alasan-alasan kosong yang berkata _'tidak ada yang mengerti'_ tidaklah lebih karena orang tersebut egois, dan memaksa orang lain harus seratus persen mengetahui dan langsung memahami mereka. Padahal, kenyataan kan tidak seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, reinkarnasi itu tidak nyata!

Jaejoong menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa agak dingin. Sesaat, Jaejoong akan memandang jauh ke langit, melihat burung-burung berpindah tempat, siluet orange, ungu, biru, pink yang bercampur, dan sesaat kemudian tentu saja, menatap perutnya kemudian mengelusnya perlahan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

PLUK!

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Dan detik Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara, tampaklah sesosok laki-laki menjulurkan kakinya hampir melewati pagar pembatas. Satu kesimpulan, dia mau bunuh diri!

Secepat angin Jaejoong berlari, dan

BRUK!

"Andwee! Kau tidak bisa membunuh dirimu!"

"Hey! Hey! Siap, ahh Kim Jaejoong sunbaenim!"

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan mata beningnya, dan Changmin terus-menerus membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berucap 'mianhae'

"Kau mengenalku?"

"E… E… Tentu saja, lagipula siapa di negara ini yang tidak mengenalmu?"

Benar juga ya…

"Ayo ke mobilku." Jaejoong mengajak Changmin berdiri dengan merangkul pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Changmin memekik marah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa bunuh diri lagi?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada lugas.

Changmin terdiam sampai kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bawah air lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sunbae!"

"Bukan urusanku? Aku bisa mencegah pembunuhan dan aku tidak melakukannya, sementara headline koran besok pagi akan terpampang wajahmu besar-besar, dengan kata 'DITEMUKAN MATI BUNUH DIRI.' Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku! Dengar ya, aku bisa mencegah kecelakaan dan aku tidak melakukannya, sama saja aku ikut andil dalam pembunuhan. Setidak-tidaknya, psikologisku akan terganggu seumur hidupku kalau aku tidak melakukan ini!"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Pembunuhan? Aku kan berniat… Haah" Changmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "Aku kan berniat bunuh diri, bukan membunuh siapapun."

"Dengar ya anak kecil! Pembunuhan itu semuanya sama saja, artinya mengambil nyawa seseorang sebelum saat yang ditentukan Tuhan. Mau punya sendiri kek, mau punya orang lain kek, tetap saja pembunuhan!"

"YAA! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Changmin mendelik tidak terima.

"Kau anak kecil. Hanya anak kecil yang berpikir lari dari masalah. Berapa usiamu, jangan bilang kau baru berumur 17 tahun ya!"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini rookie tahu, rookie!"

"Jangan bohong! Dari entertainment mana?!"

"Dari Alpha and Omega entertainment, nama grupku Golden Generation."

"Haaah?! Jadi kau dari agensiku, ani mantan agensiku, dan kau rookie yang pa, ehh maksudku,"

"Katakan saja sunbae. Rookie yang payah. Tidak apa. Dan fakta kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, padahal satu agensi denganmu ya karena memang kami sepayah itu."

Jaejoong hampir saja menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tiang. Ia merasa menyesal menyakiti perasaan anak yang masih muda ini.

Changmin berdiri tertatih-tatih, kemudian berbicara kepada Jaejoong, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku siapa diriku, sunbae. Aku permisi. Senang bisa berbicara langsung denganmu pada akhirnya. Sudah sekian lama aku mendambakan moment ini."

"Tunggu! Maukah, kau, ikut ke rumahku?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tulus, memandang lurus ke kedua bola mata Changmin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya seakan Jaejoong baru saja melamarnya atau memberinya sebuah rumah di pulau Jeju.

"Kau mengajak orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya ke rumahmu? Apakah kau gila sunbae?!" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan nanar.

"Hyung."

"eh?" Changmin bertambah bingung.

"Panggil hyung saja. Aku tidak menerima penolakan oke?"

Changmin mencari tanda-tanda kejahatan yang kira-kira akan Jaejoong lakukan untuknya di dalam bola mata bening Jaejoong, tetapi tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Changmin malah menemukan sedikit kepelikan tersimpan di sana.

"Buat apa aku ikut denganmu, eoh?"

"Wah… Wahh…. Tadi sampai bungkuk-bungkuk, sekarang bahkan lupa memanggil 'hyung.' Memang manusia sebanyak itu ya mukanya?"

Changmin, yang merasa tersindir, kini hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau apa, hyung? Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa pernyataan Changmin sangat bodoh.

"Sudah ikut saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan darimu, percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat."

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Kau sudah makan?" Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut yang basah, langsung disambut oleh Jaejoong, dengan apron menggemaskan warna merah muda yang menempel di tubuhnya dan terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu yang aromanya langsung memenuhi seluruh rumah itu.

Changmin berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, dengan langkah perlahan.

KRUCUK!

Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke arah Changmin dan berusaha menahan tawanya sendiri untuk tidak keluar dan bergemuruh keluar dari mulutnya, sementara Changmin berusaha untuk menahan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hmpfhh… Hmpfhh.. HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA" Pertahanan Jaejoong lepas dan tawanya mengalun dengan halus namun cukup keras untuk didengar Changmin.

"Hhyuunggg~~~~" Changmin merajuk dengan manja berharap Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, namun tawa Jaejoong malah semakin membahana mengingat betapa imutnya wajah Changmin saat itu.

"Hyunggg! Berhenti menertawakanku~~~"

Jaejoong tertawa keras sampai perutnya terguncang, dan detik berikutnya, Jaejoong meringis sambil memegang perutnya, menahan sakit.

Changmin yang awalnya malu-malu kucing dan berusaha menampilkan wajah marah-marah untuk menakuti Jaejoong, berubah menjadi khawatir, dan dengan setengah berlari, Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, berusaha untuk memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Changmin memapah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk meraih kursi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri, mendudukannya dengan baik, dan segera berlari mengambil segelas air minum.

Mendapati respon dari Jaejoong, Changmin tersenyum senang. Air dalam gelas itu telah habis terteguk. Changmin mengurut perlahan pundak Jaejoong sampai ke bagian pinggang sebelum pada akhirnya, Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan menyeramkan dan membalikkan badan dengan sembari setengah berteriak,

"Hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kau menyakiti bayiku!"

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung dan terdiam tanpa kata.

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Aku bertemu dengan Yunho tanpa sengaja. Tentu saja kau tahu bukan, kalau Yunho adalah fotografer sedangkan aku seorang entertainer? Adalah hal yang wajar bagiku untuk bersua dengannya dalam suatu kesempatan. Aku tidak bisa lupa, kurang lebih 6 bulan yang lalu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya, dalam nafsu birahinya. Terkadang aku memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa dia benar-benar sedang berusaha mengadakan interaksi denganku atau sedang menggodaku. Tetapi aku tahu kapan dia benar-benar bermaksud untuk menyetubuhiku."

Jajeoong menghela napas panjang. Matanya yang semula menatap kepada dinding pastel di hadapan matanya beralih menatap Changmin yang menatapnya balik sejak awal dengan tatapan _'apakah kau sudah gila?'_

"Berhentilah melakukan itu." Jaejoong bergumam kecil sembari menahan tawa meluncur dari mulutnya.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berhenti untuk menatapku dengan tatapan 'apakah kau sudah gila?' karena kau tidak akan bisa menyerap ceritaku dengan benar dari awal sampai akhir kalau begitu. Setelah ceritaku habis baru kau boleh kembali menatapku seperti itu."

Changmin terpaku. Dia berubah diam saja dan mengendurkan alisnya kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Yunho, dia meniduriku 2 bulan lalu. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku merasa mual dan tidak enak badan. Dulu sekali, sebelum Eomma-ku pergi, dia pernah berkata aku harus berhati-hati karena aku tumbuh dengan rahim. Tetapi aku selalu menganggapnya biasa saja, karena toh, aku bukan gay, dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku menjadi pasangan hidup laki-laki. Aku pria normal juga. Sudah ada dalam mimpiku sejak lama untuk berjalan di lorong gereja, mengucapkan sumpah setia, membuka tudung istriku untuk menyingkap wajah cantiknya, menghabiskan malam-malam memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatannya, bangun pagi dan mendapatinya sedang memasak untukku, dan, mengelus perutnya yang tengah mengandung anakku."

Changmin melihat Jaejoong saat itu sebagai sosok yang kesepian. Terbersit dalam pikirannya cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menggugurkan bayi itu kemudian kembali ke karirnya. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena Jaejoong menatapnya lekat-lekat, lurus, penuh keberanian.

"Tapi Min, kalau kau berpikir aku mau menggugurkan bayi ini, kau salah besar. Kejadian yang menimpaku malam itu sama sekali tidak adil, tetapi ketika kita berbuat dosa, kita juga sedang tidak berbuat adil bukan? Aku terpuruk, tentu saja. Tetapi membunuh bayi ini tidak akan membuat apapun jadi lebih baik. Dia tidak bersalah, Min. Kalau aku sudah diperlakukan tidak adil, bukan berarti aku berhak memperlakukan dia tidak adil."

Changmin mendapati garis ketegasan terbersit di sana. Jaejoong yang terlihat di matanya saat ini bahkan lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang sedang menari sambil bernyani enerjik di atas panggung. Lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang berulang kali ditontonnya lewat smartphone nya saat dia mengantre audisi di agensi itu, lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang selalu tetap menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang ke trainee room, dan walaupun tidak banyak yang tahu, lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang selalu membujuk CEO untuk tetap mempertahankan boyband mereka yang dinilai memiliki rating buruk.

"Jaejoong to Changmin, earth to Changmin! Kau dengar aku tidak, Min?"

Suara Jaejoong mengembalikan Changmin ke alam nyata, kembali dari rentetan potongan memori hidupnya.

"Ya, hyung?" Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Suka sekali sih termenung. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Changmin menolak menatap jauh ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Rasanya tidak nyaman, entah mengapa.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa terpikir untuk bunuh diri? Apakah kau sebegitu terpuruknya?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga sih…" Changmin merasa dirinya konyol sekali saat ini.

"Lalu?"

Changmin hanya bergeming. Diam. Tidak berniat menyampaikan apapun kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin intens untuk beberapa saat yang lama, sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyerah sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Kalau tidak siap kau tidak harus menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Sudah malam. Kajja, kutunjukkan kamarmu di mana."

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Kyuuu… KYUUU!"

BRAKK!

Jaejoong, yang sejak tadi mendengar suara teriakan Changmin dari kamar di sebelahnya segera menjeblak pintu kamar Changmin, hanya untuk mendapati Changmin yang berteriak dalam suara yang menyayat hati dan meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya.

"Changmin bangun…." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan badan Changmin, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Changmin, sedikit saja.

"KYU!" Dramatis. Persis seperti dalam drama. Changmin terbangun, wajahnya memerah karena darah yang mengalir dengan cepat ke pembuluh darah di wajahnya sehingga pembuluh daranya melebar, air mata mengalir, dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kyu? KYU!" Changmin berteriak seperti orang kesetanan ketika melihat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya erat, dan menumpahkan air mata ke pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus punggung besar Changmin dengan gerakan naik turun, tidak berniat membuatnya untuk bertambah takut.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jaejoong berbisik perlahan. Detik berikutnya, Changmin menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, kemudian mendorongnya perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap Changmin bingung, tetapi ia pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Changmin menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dari tepi tempat tidur, meletakkan sikunya ke atas lututnya dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun…" Changmin bergumam perlahan setelah sekian lama berada dalam posisi gusar sendiran.

"Memang bukan." Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya sejajar dengan Changmin. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Changmin hanya diam. Tidak menolak, tidak pula mengiyakan.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak harus menceritakan tentang Kyu,"

"Ini semua menyakitkan, hyung." Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Berbeda denganmu, aku berada dalam sisi lain cerita serupa. Kyuhyun, orang yang kuteriakkan namanya, ia namja yang sangat kucintai. Dulu ia sangat manis. Semua berubah ketika aku debut menjadi seorang entertainer. Pada awalnya, ia tampak excited, dan dengan bangga menceritakanku kepada teman-temannya. Aku juga pria, aku bahagia tentu saja dibanggakan seperti itu. Tapi, ketika waktu berjalan dan ternyata boybandku tidak semulus harapannya, ia selalu meneriakiku, berkata aku memalukan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membencinya, hyung. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Kyuhyun berubah total. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia selalu memaksaku menyetubuhinya, padahal dulu tidak seperti itu. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan membangun hubungan yang sehat dan tidak akan menyentuhnya tanpa hubungan yang terberkati. Malam itu, Kyuhyun bersikap lebih manis dari biasanya. Kukira ia bisa menerima keadaanku kembali. Tetapi aku salah. Kyuhyun memperdayaku, dia membuatku menidurinya, kemudian menghilang tanpa kabar. Ponselnya tidak diangkat, e-mail tidak dibalas, bahkan apartemennya kosong. Sungguh, aku gila sekali, tekanan itu membuatku hampir hilang akal. 3 minggu lalu, saat checkup ke rumah sakit, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Aku bahagia sekali, aku menghampirinya, tetapi ia menatapku sinis. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku tentang mengapa ia di sana, waktu itu. Dia bilang, dia mau check up kehamilannya. Saat aku cocokkan waktunya, aku yakin sekali kalau itu bayiku. Anak darah dagingku, dan aku berkata padanya aku akan bertanggung jawab. Mendengar itu, dia malah tertawa dan menatapku sinis. Dia bilang, mau dikasih makan apa anaknya nanti. Dia tidak mengakuinya, tetapi kata-katanya waktu itu semakin meyakinkanku. Dia bilang_ 'kami sudah menemukan ayah dan suami yang tepat. Terima kasih untuk benihnya.'_ Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat orang itu, sahabat SMA kami keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha di usia sedemikian muda saat ini, dan ia menatapku dengan seluruh kehangatan yang dia miliki seperti zaman SMA dulu. Dia memberiku selamat atas debutku dan berkata ia merindukanku, bahkan sampai memelukku. Aku tahu dia tulus! Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, demi apapun, hyung! Rasanya sakit sekali! Ia sahabatku dan Kyuhyun! Aku dan dia sama-sama menyukai Kyuhyun tetapi ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihan padaku, ia memilih untuk menyerah dan lebih memilih mendukung hubungan kami. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuatku kehilangan akal. Secepat itukah cinta terhapuskan? Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah? Tidakkah ia bilang ia mencintaiku? Sakit sekali hyung! Di saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar kalau boyband ku akan di disband secara paksa oleh manajemen karena ratingnya yang memang sangat-sangat kecil. Aku frustrasi. Aku leader, aku tertua di sana. Mereka semua selalu menatapku dan memohon kepadaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku mencoba, apapun yang aku bisa! Tetapi suaraku tidak didengar!"

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan Changmin dengan seksama, sesekali mengikuti arah gerakan mata Changmin, mengelus punggung Changmin perlahan.

"Dan sekarang lihat! Aku bahkan sudah gila, kan?!" Changmin tertawa dalam ironi bebarap saat, kemudian mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa meraih wajah Changmin, menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuatnya menatap matanya sendiri.

Changmin shock dengan perlakuan Jaejoong itu dan ia mengantisipasi Jaejoong akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar, sehingga memaksanya untuk merangkai kata-kata sendiri.

"Apakah aku sudah benar-benar gila, hyung?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Changmin, dan menatap kedua bola matanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau memang sudah sinting." Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan Changmin menatapnya penasaran.

"Tapi kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Semua orang waras merasa dirinya sinting." Jaejoong menekankan kata demi kata itu dan tersenyum sumringah.

Changmin tidak mampu berkata apapun melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia hanya diam, tak bergeming, sampai pada akhirnya, Jaejoong yang melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipi Changmin.

"Apakah kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu agar merasa lebih baik?"

"Humm, kurasa, cokelat panas akan membantu." Changmin bergumam sendiri.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne?" Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi, sebelum Changmin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Duduk saja di sini, hyung. Biarkan aku yang membuatkannya untukmu. Hitung-hitung hutangku karena membuatmu tidak bisa tidur malam ini."

Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis, tidak berniat untuk menolak. Ditatapnya punggung Changmin yang menjauh, berharap ia dapat berbagi kekuatan kepada anak muda itu lebih daripada yang tadi bisa ia lakukan.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Suara hisapan cangkir memenuhi ruangan. Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di balkon, tidak berniat untuk tidur dalam waktu dekat. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai setidaknya cukup menghidupkan suasana yang kaku karena kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak mampu memancing pembicaraan apapun. Jaejoong dalam dunianya, begitu pula Changmin. Lagipula, mereka berdua sama-sama berada dalam sebuah masalah namun dengan topik yang berbeda.

Sesekali Changmin mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap jauh lurus, ke arah lampu-lampu jalanan yang sebenarnya jaraknya puluhan kilo meter dari tempat mereka duduk saat itu. Jaejoong terlihat manis, tetapi tetap kokoh dan menawan. Aura yang kuat memang mampu dikeluarkannya bahkan hanya dengan duduk dan menatap lurus kepada suatu fokus. Dalam hati Changmin berharap ia bisa sekuat Jaejoong dan secerdas serta seberbakat Jaejoong, tetapi tidak mungkin. Changmin tetaplah Changmin, dan Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong, bukan?

"Aku tahu kau sedang menatapku. Terima kasih aku memang tampan." Jaejoong yang sedang menatap lurus tiba-tiba bergumam, membuat Changmin yang sedang diam-dam melamunkan Jaejoong terkesiap.

"Si… Siapa yang sedang menatapmu, hyung! Dan untuk informasi saja, kau itu cantik, bukan tampan!"

"Nah! Terbukti kan kau memperhatikan wajahku!"

Changmin hanya mengaduk-aduk cangkirnya yang sebenarnya hanya terisi tinggal seperempat, mengalihkan rasa malu yang menderanya tiba-tiba.

"Min, aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak hal. Tetapi, kau sungguh-sungguh bisa tinggal di sini beberapa saat ini."

"Jinjjah?!"

Changmin tidak mampu bergerak ketika Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipinya.

"APPOO~~~"

"Makanya berhentilah bertingkah imut! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu karena kau itu uke!"

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong menyesalkan bercandaannya sendiri. Kata-katanya membuat air muka Changmin berubah.

"Oh, Min… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

Changmin hanya menunduk, tidak berkata apapun.

"Min, maafkan akuuuuuuuuu~~~"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! KAU TERNYATA MEMANG UKE SEJATI HYUNGG!" Changmin yang tadinya menunduk sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang tadi sempat menatap wajahnya dengan raut muka penyesalan.

"Isssh~~~ DASAR EVILLL!" Jaejoong cemberut sendiri karena Changmin berbalik mengerjainya.

"Kajja, hyung… Ini sudah malam, tidak baik untuk bayimu…" Changmin membantu Jaejoong berdiri, dan tanpa disadari Changmin, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kagum, dan untuk sepersekian detik, Jaejoong merasa Changmin benar-benar tampan.

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidur di sini sih?"

"Ihh ini kan rumahku. Suka-sukaku dong mau tidur di mana! Lagian kau nanti teriak-teriak membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Kalau aku tidur di sini kan aku bisa langsung menyumpal mulutmu."

"Hyunggg~~~~~"

Jaejoong tertawa cekikan. Tak lama, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tidak, sepertinya keduanya belum tertidur. Jaejoong berbaring memunggungi Changmin sementara Changmin meletakkan lengannya sebagai alas kepalanya sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Makanya aku bisa menjawabmu." Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya.

"Ihhh aku kan serius, hyung."

"Bicara saja. Ada apa?" Jaejoong tetap memunggungi Changmin.

"Hyung, seandainya saja, Yunho datang dan mengakui bayimu dan bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berbalik memiringkan tubuhnya mengarah kepada Changmin. Keduanya kini berada dalam jarak yang bahkan kurang dari 30 cm. Sangat dekat sampai-sampai hembusan nafas mereka seakan bisa terdengar di telinga satu sama lain.

"Itu tergantung. Tetapi sepertinya, ia tidak akan melakukannya, dan lagipula, aku tidak mau membangun keluarga dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika orang lain muncul dalam hidupmu. Berkata ia mencintaimu dan bersedia mengakui anakmu, menjadi ayahnya, bahkan walaupun ia tahu, anak itu bukan darah dagingnya."

"Sama saja. Itu tergantung. Lagipula, siapa coba contohnya? Semua sahabatku kan sudah tau seluk belukku. Mana mau mereka sama aku?"

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Changmin yang mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong, dan tanpa ia sadari tersenyum pula. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, cepat-cepat Chanmgin menatap langit-langit kembali.

"Coba, sebut, satu nama saja yang menurutmu cocok denganku. Lagipula kan sudah kukatakan padamu, aku bkan gay. Mana terbayang dalam benakku laki-laki yang akan bersanding denganku?"

Changmin tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah hyung. Hidup itu kan aneh. Seringkali seseorang datang pada saat tak terduga dan membuatmu jatuh cinta atau mungkin malah menyakitimu. Seseorang yang bisa siapa saja, mungkin juga, seseorang sepertiku."

\- TBC -

HIYAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

Siapa yang kangeennn gueee?! Setelah dua minggu 'berkubang' di antara tugas dan memaksakan diri menyempatkan menulis di sela-sela waktu curian, akhirnya rempung juga part 1!

HUAUAUAUAUAUAUUAUA! Seumur-umur gue ga pernah ngebayang sama sekali bakal nulis MinJae sedekat ini! CHANGMIN ITU KAN SAMA GUEEE! /slapped/

Fanfic ini akan membuat gue dalam situasi buffer, pastinya.

Gue bakal dibenci sama my lovely litte saengie, Phantomirotic but Yunkissjae would kiss me to no endd! HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Asli deh ini tuh harusnya oneshot tapi jadi twoshoott~~ Minggu depan lanjut ya…

ALSO, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAA URRII YEOBOOO SHIM CHANGMIN! SORRY TELAT 5 HARI KADONYAAA!

CEPET CEPET YA NGELAMAR GUEE! Ga usah susah-susah kok, cukup bawa diri sama bawa orangtua kandung dan orangtua asuh (re : YunJae) sama mas kawin $100000000000 /edisi matre/

Tau ga Changmin lagi ngejar gelar di dua bidang untuk S2! Siapa dulu dong istrinyaaa? Gueee getohhh!

Oke cukup sekian bacotnyaa~~~ Thankieess readderrr~~

Hemmm, kalo rame komennya, hari Selasa, dua hari lagi, gue lanjutin deh f(love) nya, bonus buat kamu yang istimewa. Hauahahhahahha.

CIAAOOOO~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hero Lies Within

Type : Twoshoot (2 of 2)

Pairing : MinJae , YunJae

Rating : T, PG – 17

Disclaimer : Sadly, they belong to God, but the story belongs to me.

Warning : MinJae story from a YunJaeshipper point of vieww~ KEKEKEKEKE. M-PREG! Un-betaed, kemungkinan typo akut, puanjaang, ngawur, de el el /hides/

Summary : Ada pahlawan dalam setiap kita yang menanti untuk dibebaskan dan dilepaskan. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat. Yang pasti, pahlawan bukan tentang siapa yang kau selamatkan tetapi perubahan apa yang kau ciptakan dan apa yang kau selamatkan. Cerita ini, adalah tentang sebuah potongan kehidupan manusia yang membebaskan sisi 'pahlawan' dalam dirinya dan bagi orang lain.

\- Hero Lies Within -

_"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika orang lain muncul dalam hidupmu. Berkata ia mencintaimu dan bersedia mengakui anakmu, menjadi ayahnya, bahkan walaupun ia tahu, anak itu bukan darah dagingnya."_

_"Sama saja. Itu tergantung. Lagipula, siapa coba contohnya? Semua sahabatku kan sudah tau seluk belukku. Mana mau mereka sama aku?"_

_Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Changmin yang mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong, dan tanpa ia sadari tersenyum pula. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, cepat-cepat Chanmgin menatap langit-langit kembali._

_"Coba, sebut, satu nama saja yang menurutmu cocok denganku. Lagipula kan sudah kukatakan padamu, aku bukan gay. Mana terbayang dalam benakku laki-laki yang akan bersanding denganku?"_

_Changmin tertawa kecil._

_"Entahlah hyung. Hidup itu kan aneh. Seringkali seseorang datang pada saat tak terduga dan membuatmu jatuh cinta atau mungkin malah menyakitimu. Seseorang yang bisa siapa saja, mungkin juga, seseorang sepertiku._

\- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

"Hahahaha aku kan hanya bercanda, hyung. Tidak usah seserius itu." Changmin tertawa sendiri melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Melihat Changmin tertawa lepas seperti itu, mau tidak mau Jaejoong ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tentu saja Changmin tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sedang hamil tanpa pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya bisa jatuh cinta? Terlebih lagi, namja hamil itu jelas-jelas 'dibuang' begitu saja oleh orang yang telah membuatnya hamil.

Tidak mungkin, Kim Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin.

_Sepertinya…._

\- Hero Lies Within -

Esok paginya, Changmin terbangun dan mendapati sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya telah kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong sejauh mata memandang.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya secara tiba-tiba. Potongan-potongan kejadian hari kemarin, terutama semalam, terputar kembali, secara perlahan, di dalam kepalanya. Tak ayal, senyuman tipis merekah di sudut bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau dalam hidupnya, ia akan merasakan kedekatan dan kehangatan seperti ini dari seseorang yang notabenenya ia puja, idola hatinya, pahlawannya, Kim Jaejoong.

Aroma masakan merebak, menggoda indera pembaunya. Seketika perutnya bergemuruh, seakan minta diisi secepatnya. Perlahan Changmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya semalam, berjalan perlahan menuju ke dapur.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Sesampainya di dapur, matanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Sesosok berambut cepak, bertubuh ramping, menggunakan _apron_ berwarna merah muda, sedang menggerakkan tangan dengan cekatan meracik berbagai hal demi menjadi suatu masakan yang aromanya saja dapat membuatmu segera duduk dan makan. Ditelitinya sosok itu dari ujung kepala hingga pinggang (karena bagian pinggang sampai ke bawahnya tertutup oleh meja dapur). Pria normal manapun akan merasa hangat jauh di dasar jiwanya apabila mereka bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong yang sedang memasak seperti ini benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita di mata Changmin dan pemikiran seperti itu malah membuatnya tersipu sendiri.

Ada desiran halus yang muncul dalam diri Changmin secara tiba-tiba, desiran yang seakan memaksanya untuk memeluk figur itu dari belakang, tepat di pinggang. Tetapi, dengan segala pengendalian diri (yang Changmin saja bingung bisa muncul dari mana), ia berhasil menampik pemikiran itu. Bagaimanapun, Jajeoong adalah seniornya, dan orang yang sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkannya, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan memberikannya tumpangan tempat tinggal.

"Oi, Min. Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Jaejoong membuat Changmin tergagap dari posisinya berdiri selama beberapa saat.

"Ahh… Ne, hyung."

"Sini sarapan bersamaku. Aku sudah membuatkan beberapa masakan. Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau sukai, jadi aku mencoba memasak beberapa masakan. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Changmin tergagap.

_'Banyak sekali….'_

"Min, jangan cuma dipandangi, dong. Duduk, dan makanlah."

"Ahh… Ne…"

Tangan-tangan Changmin mulai merambah ke satu demi satu lauk yang terhidang, membawanya ke piringnya sendiri. Hampir saja ia menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, ketika Jaejoong menepuk punggung tangannya dengan cukup keras.

"Eii! Berdoa dulu!"

Changmin terdiam. Berdoa?

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu cara berdoa?" Jaejoong mendelik, melotot.

"Ahh, bukan begitu, hyung. Aku bukan beragama Kristen sepertimu."

Jaejoong mendadak merasa tidak enak.

"Ahh, ne… Mianhae…"

"Gwenchana, hyung."

Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan, tangannya terkepal, mulutnya berkomat-kamit, memanjatkan doa.

"Sudah, hyung?" Changmin bertanya setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong membuka matanya lagi.

"Ne… Ayo kita makan."

Sarapan itu berlangsung dalam hening. Changmin tidak banyak berkomentar, atau lebih tepatnya sedang tidak sanggup banyak berkomentar, karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan yang lezatnya tiada tara itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat Changmin yang mengunyah makanannya dengan bersemangat.

"Khhnaffah fhyunggff?" Changmin mendelik ke arah Jaejoong yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali. Tuh berantakan di pipi, di meja. Nanti istrimu jerawatan loh."

Changmin menunduk malu mendengarkan teguran Jaejoong itu.

"Min…" Setelah sekian lama hening kembali, Jaejong angkat bicara.

"Ne?"

"Semalaman aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku mau mengasingkan diri ke rumah Eommaku, Min."

Mendadak Changmin terdiam. Apakah ini berarti Jaejoong ingin mengusirnya, sekarang?

"Tapi tenang saja, Min. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tetap tinggal di sini."

"Hah?" Changmin melongo sendiri mendengarnya.

"Looh kenapa? Memangnya kau mau tinggal di mana kalau tidak di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil menatap mata Changmin lurus.

Changmin bungkam. Jaejoong benar. Memang mau tinggal di mana dia bila tidak tinggal di tempat itu?

"Kau akan pergi bersama siapa, hyung?"

"Sendiri."

"Haah? Sendiri? Lantas siapa yang akan menemanimu di sana?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau kan sedang hamil, hyung! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tinggal sendirian di sana?"

"Tetapi kan aku namja, Min. Sudahlah. Aku biasa melakukan berbagai hal sendirian. Kau tidak perlu setakut itu." Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan piring makannya sambil menunduk, sedikit malas menatap mata Changmin yang jelas sekali meragukan kekuatannya.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju ke tempat cuci piring, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya dengan malas.

"Hyung, berapa lama kau berencana akan tinggal di sana?"

"Kurasa sampai bayi ini lahir. Mungkin 7 bulan, mungkin juga lebih. Aku sekaligus ingin kembali meneruskan bisnis _bakery_ milik Eommaku yang sedikit terbengkalai di sana."

"Apa kau berencana akan kembali ke sini?"

"Tentu saja. Sesekali aku pasti tetap akan kembali ke sini."

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, hyung?" Changmin bergumam lirih.

Jaejoong terdiam, menghentikan sesaat kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara begitu? Apakah kau sudah memikirkan apa yang kau katakan?"

Changmin terdiam, tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit ragu akan keputusannya.

"Kau tahu, Min, ini tidak semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk hidupmu, dan kau berkata kau mau ikut denganku, sekarang, secepat ini?"

Changmin masih bungkam. Jaejoong beranjak dari bak cuci piring, bergegas menuju kamar.

"Hyung, aku serius."

Jaejoong berhenti di tempat ia berdiri saat itu juga.

"…"

"Dengar hyung, aku serius. Kau juga serius ketika menyelamatkanku di jembatan _Four Evils_. Kau serius menyambutku dengan baik, kau serius mendengarkan ceritaku, dan kau tampak serius dengan rencanamu. Kalau kau saja bisa seserius itu, aku juga bisa. Aku serius mau ikut denganmu. Aku mau membantumu bekerja di _bakery_, walaupun aku sama sekali belum pernah memasak. Aku juga serius ingin menjagamu. Jadi, percayalah padaku."

"Tapi, Min,"

"2 bulan. Jika dalam 2 bulan aku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bekerja keras atau berubah, kau boleh mengusirku atau meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Tepat sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu, suaranya bergumam lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau tahu yang sedang kau pilih, Min. Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas penyesalan apapun darimu yang mungkin terjadi nanti."

\- Hero Lies Within -

Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, dua namja yang sedang berkutat dengan tepung roti dan bau manis yang beterbangan di udara, jauh di negeri seberang. Lupakan Jaejoong yang lihai menari, pandai mencuri hati dengan suara-suara merdu, atau menenangkan raga dengan senyum yang menggugah jiwa, saat ini, Jaejoong yang sedang berkutat dengan tepung-tepung kue dan berbagai adonan masakan terlihat puluhan kali lebih menawan, setidaknya, bagi Changmin. Lima bulan telah beralalu sejak hari di mana Jaejoong memutuskan pindah ke Jepang dan membawa Changmin serta bersamanya. Dalam hati, Changmin hanya bisa banyak bersyukur karena Jaejoong benar-benar orang yang pandai mengajarkan berbagai macam hal padanya. Lihat saja, tangan-tangan berotot yang dulu hanya pandai bergerak-gerak mengikuti lagu atau memegang _microphone_, sekarang tangan-tangan yang sama telah lihai memisahkan putih telur dari kuningnya, mengaduk tepung, membuat _whip cream_, memanggang, mencampur, dan sebagainya.

_Bakery_ Jaejoong terbilang kecil dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Tidak memiliki pelanggan yang luar biasa membludak seperti di ibukota, tetapi di sini, hampir seluruh penduduk desa bolak-balik datang. Jaejoong, atau yang lebih dikenal, Jejung di sini pintar mencuri hati para penduduk desa. Usut punya usut, Changmin baru tahu kalau dulu, _bakery_ Ibu Jaejoong memang satu-satunya _bakery_ yang dipercaya di desa kecil itu. Namun, semenjak meninggalnya sang ibu, _bakery_ itu terbengkalai. Karena itulah, ketika dua bulan lalu, ketika setelah sekian lama, akhirnya asap kembali membumbung dari cerobong asap toko roti, dan bau roti-roti yang baru dipanggang memenuhi sepanjang jalanan desa itu, para warga desa berbondong-bondong datang dan membeli roti di sana. Sebagian karena tergoda baunya, sebagian tertarik dengan diskon murah yang ditawarkan toko itu, namun, sebagian besar membeli roti di sana sembari bernostalgia, mengenang masa lalu.

Perut Jaejoong sudah sangat membesar, mengingat usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ketujuh, rambutnya juga kian memanjang. Aura keibuan menguar kuat dari dalam dirinya, bersamaan dengan ratusan aura lain yang mampu mengikat hati, seperti biasa. Jaejoong telah lama melepas seluruh piercing dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya lebih sering dikuncir separuh. Karena kehamilannya pula, Jaejoong lebih sering menggunakan baju yang tipis dan longgar.

"Min, sebentar lagi toko tutup. Roti-roti yang sisa tidak bisa dijual besok. Seperti biasa, tolong bungkus tiga roti dalam satu plastik dan jual di luar, oke?"

Changmin mengangguk kecil. Jaejoong memang tak pernah mengambil untung berlebih dari usahanya itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai pekerjaan apapun yang telah dipilihnya. Seperti saat ini. Bila roti-roti tersisa, Jaejoong selalu menyuruh Changmin membuat _sale_ untuk roti-roti itu, dan pada saat-saat seperti itulah, para penduduk desa yang tak terlalu beruntung bisa membeli sedikit roti untuk makan malam mereka.

Selesai membungkus, Changmin bergegas keluar, menggelar meja dan mempersiapkan jualan sale itu. Ia masih belum fasih benar berbahasa Jepang, jadi, urusan menjual, Jaejoong yang akan meng-handle nya nanti.

Changmin benar-benar terfokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya sampai tak menyadari kalau seseorang telah berdiri di depan meja tempat ia mengatur roti-roti itu.

_"Sumimasen, koko wa, Kim Jejung no uchi desu ka?"*_ Suara pria tak dikenal itu sontak mengagetkan Changmin.

"Ha… Hai…"** Changmin menjawab takut-takut. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak begitu mengerti bahasa Jepang.

_"Anata wa, dare desu ka?"*** _Changmin bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang patah-patah.

_"Anou, anata wa, Shim Changmin desu ka?"****_ Lagi-lagi Changmin tergagap. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengenal namanya?"

_"Ha… Haii… Sumimasen, demo, anata wa, dare desu ka?"*****_

"Changmin, sudah selesai, Park Yoochun! Sedang apa di sini?" Jaejoong yang muncul dari balik pintu kembali mengejutkan Changmin.

"Hyung… Sepertinya orang ini mencarimu." Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kok bisa kau menemukanku di sini, Park Yoochun?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Kau sendirian ke sini?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Ne." Yoochun menjawab singkat.

"Kau yakin tidak diikuti?"

"Bagaimana bisa diikuti? Kau tidak lihat aku? Selama hampir 8 jam aku menggembel sepanjang jalan. Naik turun kendaraan umum, kendaraan angkutan jerami, hampir dicopet, untung saja aku bisa sampai di sini utuh. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh naik kendaraan pribadi ke sini? Dan sebagai tambahan kesenanganmu, sepanjang jalan aku menggunakan rambut gimbal ini agar tak ada yang mengenaliku. Puas, huh?" Yoochun bergumam dengan sebal.

Jaejoong tertawa-tawa sendiri melihatnya.

"Ne… Ne… Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Yoochun-ah. Hahahahhahahahha" Jaejoong tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dan si kecil itu, heum?" Yoochun melepas rambut gimbalnya sembari kemudian menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang gatal akibat wig itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan perutnya.

"Baik-baik saja. Malahan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada ini sebelumnya."

Yoochun tersenyum senang. Sejurus kemudian, matanya mendelik ke arah Changmin.

"Jadi, inikah pria yang kau ceritakan selalu bersamamu?"

Changmin yang merasa sedang dibicarakan hanya terdiam. Tersenyum dengan gagah.

"Apakah kau menjaganya dengan baik, hey bocah?"

Changmin tertawa lebar sembari mengangguk yakin. Tentu saja. Changmin sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu. Setiap saat, Changmin selalu menuruti apapun yang Jaejoong minta.

Sementara Jaejoong, ia malah tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunduk. Tidak lama, mata keduanya bertemu dan untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya tak sanggup saling menatap berlama-lama dan segera membuang muka.

"Aigooo…. Kalian sudah pacaran rupanya, apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah menikah?" Yoochun menyambar.

"Andwee! Kami tidak pacaran Yoochun-ah." Jaejoong segera menyahut.

"Ohh tidak pacaran? Apa kalian ternyata sudah menikah?"

"Yaa!" Jaejoong menyahut lagi.

Yoochun hanya tertawa jahil. Sementara Changmin, tiba-tiba saja ia terpikir hal itu.

Menikah? Menikahi Jaejoong? Ia pernah sekali terpikir hal itu, tetapi ia tak yakin Jaejoong menginginkannya.

Tunggu! Bukankah ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun? Lantas, mengapa ia setuju-setuju saja dengan ide menikahi Jaejoong? Yah walaupun harus ia akui, wajah Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi terbayang di benaknya belakangan ini, selama ia bersama Jaejoong, selama ia mendengar tawa Jaejoong, suara halus Jaejoong, kelembutan Jaejoong. Tetapi, benarkah? Masakkan ia mencintai, seorang, Kim Jaejoong?

\- Hero Lies Within -

Malam itu, langit berpendar dengan jutaan bintang. Jaejoong, yang kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja dan bersenda gurau dengan Yoochun hampir selama 4 jam tanpa henti, telah jatuh tertidur sejak tadi. Menyisakan Changmin yang terduduk sendiri di beranda rumah Jaejoong, menatap jauh ke langit-langit angkasa malam.

Ia selalu suka langit malam. Bintang-bintang di langitnya yang cerah seperti malam ini seakan mampu memancarkan energi tersendiri bagi Changmin.

"Belum tidur, bocah?" Yoochun yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan muncul dari dalam rumah mengejutkan Changmin.

"Belum, hyung. Hyung sendiri tidak tidur?"

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk lantai di samping tempat Changmin duduk, kemudian meletakkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Tidak. Aku belum merasa ingin tidur."

Changmin hanya terdiam, menyesap ocha panas dalam cangkirnya.

"Kau.. Apakah kau mencintai Jaejoong?" Yoochun tiba-tiba saja berbicara, membuat Changmin nyaris tersedak.

"Aissh… Biasa saja reaksimu. Itu terlalu berlebihan." Yoochun bergumam.

"Kee.. Kenapa hyung bertanya begitu padaku?" Changmin mendesis tertahan.

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Kan aku hanya bertanya."

Changmin tergagu. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Reaksimu yang seperti ini malah semakin membuatku yakin kau mencintainya." Yoochun bergumam kecil.

"Eh?"

"Yahh… Reaksi yang seperti itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau memang mencintai Jaejoong."

Changmin bungkam.

"Terlalu cepat, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu."

Chanmgin menjawab sembari menggeleng.

"Mau kuberitahu suatu rahasia?"

Changmin lekas-lekas menoleh, menatap Yoochun lamat-lamat.

"Jaejoong itu…" Yoochun menarik napas perlahan. "Jaejoong itu cinta pertamaku."

Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Cinta pertamamu, hyung?"

"Ya. Aku dan Jaejoong tumbuh dalam lingkungan dan latar belakang yang hampir sama selama bertahun-tahun. Rumah ini, beranda ini, toko roti, jalanan, semuanya, aku telah lebih dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong di sini. Kedua ayah kami juga bersahabat baik sejak dulu. Aku bukan gay, aku tidak dengan mudah jatuh cinta dengan pria. Tetapi Jaejoong, ia berbeda. Aku yakin kau sendiri bisa merasakannya, kan?" Yoochun yang mendelik meminta persetujuan tak ayal mengundang Changmin memberikan anggukan kecil persetujuan. Jaejoong adalah seorang pria yang memang benar-benar berbeda daripada pria kebanyakan.

"Entah sejak kapan, di mana ada Jaejoong, pasti aku ada di sana. Jaejoong sangat kuat secara mental dan pendirian. Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah menggeser apa yang telah ia anggap benar, tetapi hatinya yang tulus selalu mampu membuatmu merasa hangat. Keberaniannya, omongannya, keperduliannya, semuanya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari perasaanku sampai kepada suatu saat di bangku SMA, teman-teman SMA ku mem-bully Jaejoong, menghinanya yang tidak pernah berpacaran padahal selalu diincar ratusan perempuan. Jaejoong dikatai gay hari itu. Tetapi seperti biasa, ia hanya menampiknya dalam diam dan hening, tidak berniat menciptakan keributan. Kubu-kubu yang selalu merasa tersaingi oleh Jaejoong pada akhirnya jengah juga oleh tingkah lakunya, yang menurut mereka sombong, sehingga untuk pertama kalinya, mereka menghajar Jaejoong sampai babak belur, beramai-ramai. Puncak kemarahanku adalah ketika Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, mereka hampir memperkosa Jaejoong, membuktikan pada Jaejoong dan diri mereka sendiri bahwa Jaejoong memang seorang wanita. Beruntung aku dan para guru tiba tepat waktu hari itu. Aku yang kalut langsung memukuli wajah mereka satu per satu. Andai saja tidak ada guru ataupun petugas keamanan, sudah kupastikan mereka mati di tanganku."

Berhenti sebentar, Yoochun membiarkan napasnya menggantung di udara. Jelas sekali guratan marah dan kekecewaan atas peristiwa bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu masih tercetak jelas dalam memorinya. Memori terburuk yang pernah ia miliki.

"Jaejoong koma. Ia kehilangan kesadaran, lukanya sedemikian parah. Dokter bilang, pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepala dan lehernya membuat beberapa sarafnya mengalami masalah. Hanya keajaiban yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Dokter tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan apapun karena memang, saraf tidak mungkin sembarangan dioperasi. Aku tidak pernah setakut itu dalam hidupku, Changmin, sungguh. Kau harus melihat sendiri untuk merasakan betapa gentarnya aku saat itu. Sampai detik ini, bahkan, gambar wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu masih tercetak jelas dalam anganku. Bayang-bayangku membawaku ke pemikiran-pemikiran kalau Jaejoong akan segera meninggalkanku, cepat atau lambat. Dan saat itulah, saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis tesedu-sedu. Pikiranku kalut. Jaejoong meninggalkanku? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya. Hatiku berdenyut ngilu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong, apapun alasannya."

Berhenti sebentar, Yoochun menarik napas.

"Lima hari kemudian, dokter mulai menyerah. Jaejoong tak kunjung sadar. Para tenaga medis mulai memberikan opsi kepada orangtua Jaejoong untuk mencabut alat-alat bantuan medis. Tetapi mereka tidak kehilangan harapan, sama sekali. Bagi mereka, apapun akan mereka lakukan selama itu bisa memperpanjang usia Jaejoong. Para dokter menyerah. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dan hari itu, hari di puncak keputusasaanku, Jaejoong mendelik, matanya berkedut perlahan, dan ia, ia sadar." Yoochun berhenti sebentar. Menikmati kata demi kata yang seakan memiliki kemampuan menyihir dirinya untuk lebih bersemangat.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku hari itu, Changmin. Sangat bahagia. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan kebahagiaanku saat itu. Dan dua hari kemudian, meski ia masih terkulai lemas di kasur rumah sakit, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kujelaskan semuanya, dari awal, sampai kepada puncak aku begitu yakin kalau dialah memang satu-satunya pengisi hatiku." Yoochun menahan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum tipis, namun sejurus kemudian, guratan kesedihan muncul di wajahnya.

"Tetapi hari itu, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Kemdian, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku. Ia bilang padaku, kalau, kalau hubungan semacam itu salah. Bahwa pria dan pria tidak bisa bersama, dan suatu saat, hubungan semacam itu akan menjadi hubungan yang kuat tetapi menyiksa. Jaejoong menatapku lamat-lamat hari itu, meminta maaf padaku dengan sepenuh hati, dan ia, ia menangis. Percayalah padaku, hatimu akan puluhan kali lebih sakit apabila melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis. Rasa sakit di hatiku bertambah-tambah dengan adanya penolakan yang kuterima. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, sejak hari itu, aku bersumpah, kalau aku akan selalu menjaga Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi."

Changmin terdiam. Yoochun jelas-jelas jujur dengan seluruh ucapannya barusan.

"Lantas, apakah kau masih mencintai Jaejoong, hyung?" Changmin bertanya hati-hati.

Yoochun terdiam. Sejurus kemudian matanya menatap ke arah mata penasaran Changmin.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tetapi, ucapannya saat itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintainya sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai kekasih. Itulah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk bekerja bersama Jaejoong, di manapun ia berada. Untungnya, minat dan cinta kami sama, pada bidang musik."

"Apa kau tidak berminat mencari kekasih, hyung?"

Yoochun terdiam. Matanya menatap jauh ke langit.

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh-sungguh tepat sasaran ya? Hahahaha."

"…"

"Saat ini, seorang gadis sedang menungguku, aku pun sedang menunggunya. Tetapi kejadian ini membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain untuk membuat perempuan itu menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong terlunta-lunta sendirian. Pastilah sangat sulit menjaga kandungan, menerima cacian, bahkan bekerja pada saat yang bersamaan."

Changmin terhenyak, tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, ne, hyung?"

"Ya. Sangat."

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke dalam mata Changmin.

"Makanya kutanya sekali lagi padamu. Apakah kau mencintainya, Jaejoong, atau tidak. Kalau tidak, tolong jangan membuatnya berharap, apapun pilihanmu, jangan pernah membuat Jaejoong terluka, atau aku, Park Yoochun, yang akan membuatmu merasakan luka yang sama."

Changmin menelan ludah. Ada keseriusan dalam nada-nada itu.

"Ne… Hyung. Arraseo. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang menyakiti Jaejoong-hyung…"

\- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong terbangun dini hari itu. Di awal kehamilannya, hal-hal seperti ini sering terjadi, namun intensitasnya kian meningkat setelah memasuki trimester yang ketiga. Tendangan di dalam perutnya kian menyiksanya.

"Ayolah sayang…. Eomma lelah nih… Eomma kan sudah kerja seharian, dan tadi juga habis ngobrol sama Yoochun-jussi. Tidur yukk." Jaejoong berbicara sembari mengelus perutnya perlahan, berharap anak dalam kandungannya mengerti ucapannya.

Anak dalam kandungannya seakan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama kali ini.

Jaejoong mencoba berbaring lagi, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan. Tetap saja, hasilnya mendekati nihil. Tendangan-tendangan itu malah terasa semakin kencang di dalam perutnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan kaki sedikit gemetar, Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hendak melangkah menuju dapur. Pinggangnya terasa benar-benar pegal. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena dulu Eommanya bertahan ketika tengah mengandungnya. Mengandung itu benar-benar sulit. Sangat sulit.

Sesampainya di dapur, Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis. Punggung dan pinggangnya terasa benar-benar ngilu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencopot punggungnya sekarang.

PYARR! PRANG! BRUKK!

Suara-suara berjatuhan muncul dari dapur, mulai dari gelas yang jatuh, toples teh yang terguling, sendok yang terplanting dari meja, dan sebagainya. Hal-hal semacam itu tentu saja terjadi karena Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan ngilu yang mendera punggung, pinggang, dan perutnya malam itu.

\- Hero Lies Within -

"Nee.. Hyung…"

Kembali ke Changmin dan Yoochun yang tengah berdiskusi di beranda. Changmin yang sedang merenungi ucapan demi ucapan Yoochun seakan tersadar dari lamunannya akibat suara ribut-ribut yang ia yakin berasal dari dapur. Dengan cekatan kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah setengah berlari menuju dapur. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Jaejoong terduduk di kursi meja makan, menangis tersedu-sedu nyaris tanpa suara. Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin berlutut di sisi kaki Jaejoong, menatap mata Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk sejak tadi.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Nyut. Hati Changmin berdenyut sedikit ngilu melihat Jaejoong menangis. Ia yakin sekali Jaejoong tengah merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Sa… Sakit sekali, Min-ah. Baby nakal sekali… Hiks…" Jaejoong menangis lagi. Changmin yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong menangis hanya bisa terdiam.

Detik kemudian, tanpa Changmin sendiri bahkan menyadarinya, tangannya terjulur, mengelus perlahan perut yang telah membuncit itu.

"Sayang…. Tenang yaaa…. Kasian Eomma, ne? Eomma sudah kelelahan. Baby sayang Eomma, heum?" Changmin memutar telapak tangan besar, dan sedikit kasarnya, berulang-ulang di permukaan perut Jaejoong.

"Coba dengar jantung Eomma berdetak kasar dari dalam sana. Kasian kan? Eomma sudah sangat lelah sayang… Baby sayang Eomma, kan? Sayang sama Appa, kan? Sekarang tidur ne?" Dan detik berikutnya, Changmin mengecup puncak perut itu lembut.

Secara ajaib, perlahan tapi pasti, tendangan-tendangan itu berkurang, nyaris hilang. Jaejoong amat menyadarinya, dia yang mengandung bayi itu tentu saja, jadi dia pasti lebih mengerti. Tepat setelah kata 'Appa' disebutkan, bayi itu jauh menjadi lebih tenang, terlelap mungkin.

Huks… Huks…

Tangis sesengukan kembali terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong. Changmin hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong bingung, mencoba mengerti apa yang tengah Jaejoong rasakan.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

Hukss… Hukss….

Tetes air mata itu kian deras mengalir.

Changmin tergugu. Namun, tak lama, dengan seluruh keraguan dan keyakinan hatinya, direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya ia pikir Jaejoong akan mendorongnya dengan kasar, namun Ia salah. Jaejoong kian memasrahkan dirinya ke dalam dada bidang Changmin, melepaskan seluruh rasa dan kepenatan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri selama mengandung anaknya. Changmin tahu, sangat tahu. Bukan sedikit beban yang diemban Jaejoong, cacian halus di belakang punggungnya, tatapan mata bingung, sindiran sinis, yang memang tidak pernah disampaikan terang-terangan, tetapi bukan berarti tidak terdengar, kan?

Malam itu, dengan langit jutaan bintang sebagai saksi, dengan Yoochun yang mendelik dari ruang tamu, Jaejoong menumpahkan segala pemikiran dan keraguan hatinya dalam bentuk tangis, beralaskan dada bidang Changmin.

Changmin hanya terdiam sembari sesekali mengelus punggung dan kepala Jaejoong. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya berulang kali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, membisikkan kata-kata manis.

_'Bagaimanapun anak ini butuh satu orang lagi sosok orangtua. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melihat perempuan, yang bahkan tidak mengandung anakku, dipanggil ibu. Tetapi aku laki-laki. Bisakah, bisakah aku menikahi laki-laki?'_

_'Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa kehilangan Changmin. Tetapi apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama?'_

_'Aku mencintai Changmin.'_

_'Bahkan anak ini menyetujui apapun yang Changmin bilang.'_

_'Changmin, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.'_

Dan setiap kali pemikiran akan Changmin yang bisa saja kapanpun meninggalkannya muncul di dalam benak Jaejoong, pria yang tengah berbadan dua itu mengeratkan pelukannya ke dada Changmin lagi, lebih dalam lagi.

_'Changmin-ah, bolehkah aku bermimpi? Bolehkah aku berharap kau bersamaku selamanya?'_

\- Hero Lies Within -

Esoknya Jaejoong terbangun di atas sofa. Sedikit banyak memori tentang apa yang terjadi semalam menyerusuk ke dalam kepalanya. Ia yang menangis karena merasa sakit, Changmin yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya… Mau tidak mau, bobot Jaejoong yang semakin berat, membuat Changmin tak sanggup menggendong Jaejoong lagi. Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Changmin memapah Jaejoong untuk berbaring di sofa besar ruang tamu, membiarkan hyung-nya itu tertidur sembari memeluk dirinya semalaman, menjadikan dirinya guling.

_'Aku tidur memeluk Changmin, semalaman?'_

Pemikiran semacam itu tak ayal mengundang jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Jaejoong. Pipinya merona merah.

Ditelitinya sesosok pria yang selalu dengan setia menunggunya, bersamanya, melakukan apapun bersamanya selama 5 bulan terakhir.

Jantungnya berdebar kian cepat. Perlahan, tangannya terjulur, mengelus dahi Changmin perlahan, terus turun ke hidungnya, berhenti sebentar di pipi, kemudian turun sampai ke dagu. Dongsaengnya ini sangat tampan, dan tak bisa dipungkiri, sangat kuat.

"Jangan mencuri-curi kesempatan dari orang yang sedang tidur, hyung, atau kau takkan pernah menjadi dewasa." Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Jaejoong tergagap dibuatnya.

Jadi, Changmin tidak tidur sejak tadi?

"Haa… Haa?"

Changmin tersenyum manis. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendudukan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong bersitatap satu sama lain.

Jaejoong yang malu membuang muka cepat-cepat, namun Changmin, dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat meraih dagu Jaejoong, membuat mereka bertatapan lagi, satu sama lain.

"Saranghae." Changmin berkata dengan perlahan, membiarkan getaran-getaran resonansi itu menikmati perjalanannya perlahan untuk mencapai daun telinga Jaejoong dan menggetarkannya perlahan, mengantar impuls suara itu, dan membiarkannya diterjemahkan.

Jaejoong tergagap. Benarkah? Angan-angannya membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Tentu saja. Bukankah ia sendiri yang awalnya berharap Changmin mencintainya juga? Berharap Changmin bersamanya, membalas kasihnya? Bahkan, bukankah ia sangat senang Changmin rela menjadi 'alas tidurnya' semalaman?

Jaejoong bahagia. Ia hampir saja menjawab ketika pemikiran akal sehat menamparnya, membawanya kembali kepada suatu akal paling rasional yang bisa disimpulkan.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Min. Kau baru 5 bulan mengenalku. Dan kau tahu, aku mengandung anak pria lain."

Jaejoong lekas-lekas menolehkan wajahnya. Namun Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya, menarik wajah Jaejoong menatap matanya.

"Kata siapa aku baru 5 bulan mengenalmu? Tidakkah kau menyimak ceritaku? Aku menempuh kerasnya kerikil kehidupan dunia entertainment karena aku membayangkan wajahmu selalu, ingat? Kaulah alasanku masuk ke dalam dunia seperti ini."

"Tapi, saat itu kau mencintai Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Aku belum selesai. 5 bulan yang lalu, saat kau menyelamatkanku, semua ini dimulai. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa aku mencintaimu, terkadang hal-hal seperti ini memang tidak beralasan. Tetapi aku bisa apa? Memang cinta biasanya tidak semudah itu terlupakan. Kau mungkin ragu aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian hatiku yang tengah terluka karena Kyuhyun yang meninggalkanku secara tidak adil. Tetapi, bukankah ini layak dicoba? Kalau aku memang belum seratus persen jatuh cinta padamu, kau bisa membuatnya begitu. Kau mengajariku segala hal belakangan ini. 5 bulan yang lalu," Changmin berhenti sebentar, mengangkat tangannya ke udara, "tangan-tangan ini hanya terampil mengikuti irama lagu, bahkan sangat mahir mengacak-acak rambut akibat frustrasi. Dalam 5 bulan, tangan-tangan yang sama sudah bisa membuat _truffle, crème bule, apple pie,_ jenis-jenis kue yang tak terbayangkan. Aku punya bibit cinta itu, Jaejoong. Kau bisa lebih mudah menumbuhkan dan membentuknya kalau begitu."

Jaejoong tertunduk, ragu.

Detik berikutnya, Changmin menarik wajah Jaejoong, menciumnya telak di bibir. Jaejoong membulatkan mata. Yoochun yang sejak tadi menguping juga.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, sangat menikmati bibir merah muda yang luar biasa lembut itu. Lidahnya bermain-main pula di dalam mulut Jaejeoong.

Namun, itu semua tidak terjadi lama. Jaejoong mendorong pundak Changmin dengan kasar.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Min."

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berusaha untuk bangun, namun Changmin menahan pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, hyung. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Sekarang kutanya padamu. Kalau saat ini, detik ini, Kyuhyun muncul di depan pintu rumah ini, menimang bayi itu, bayi yang katanya bayimu, sendirian, sembari berkata, _'aku mencintaimu, Changmin-ah, maafkan aku, mari kita besarkan anak ini bersama,'_ masihkah kau memegang kata-kata indahmu itu?"

Changmin terdiam. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Jaejoong menyela dengan cepat.

"Lihat? Aku memang hanya pelarian bagimu!"

Didorongnya tubuh Changmin dengan kasar, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai merebak.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong menghabiskan sepanjang pagi dengan lebih banyak diam. Changmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membaca _gesture_ Jaejoong dan mencoba mengartikan apa yang diinginkannya. Namun, setiap kali Jaejoong mendapati Changmin berusaha membantunya, ia menampik dengan keras bantuan Changmin.

Siang itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang ke _bakery_ milik Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak, Jaejoong cukup mensyukuri hal ini karena moodnya memang sudah berantakan karena kejadian pagi itu.

Jaejoong sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya ketika pintu depan toko terbuka, menampilkan sesosok orang dengan jas hujan hijau di depan pintu. Wajahnya tertutupi topi. Yooochun dan Changmin yang melihatnya hanya terdiam walaupun, sedikit was-was entah mengapa muncul di hati mereka.

Pemuda tanggung itu berjalan di sepanjang lorong, tampak memilih beberapa roti, kemudian bergegas menuju kasir, tempat Jaejoong sedang terduduk dalam diam.

"Semuanya 800 _yen_, tuan." Jaejoong berbicara perlahan, mencoba terdengar bersemangat.

Pemuda itu tampak mengeluarkan selembar uang 1000 _yen_, mengambil bungkusan roti itu, dan bergegas pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tunggu tuan, kembaliannya." Jaejoong berusaha mencegah. Namun terlambat, pemuda itu telah menghilang, berbelok ke sudut jalan dengan amat cepat.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung ke tempat di mana pemuda itu menghilang, namun tidak dengan dua pria lain di ruangan itu, rasa cemas tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hati mereka.

_'Ada apa ini?'_ Keduanya sama-sama berbisik tertahan.

"Aku menemukannya, tuan, aku menemukan Kim Jaejoong."

Jauh dari seberang jaringan itu, di tengah kota Negeri Ginseng itu, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk.

"Yakinkah kau itu dia?"

"Aku sedikit ragu tuan. Tetapi ketika aku melihat manager kesayangannya juga ada di sana, dan seorang pria yang kurasa _member boyband rookie_, aku entah mengapa menjadi yakin."

_Member boyband rookie? Manager?_ Ahh yang itu pasti Yoochun! Tapi yang satunya?

"Mengapa kau ragu kalau itu dia?"

Hening…. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Karena… Karena ia hamil, tuan. Perutnya membuncit besar sekali."

Sesosok mata musang itu menjatuhkan ponselnya saat itu juga.

_'Hamil? Kim Jaejoong, hamil?'_

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kejadian tak terencana itu. Jaejoong tetap mendiamkan Changmin, memperlakukannya dengan dingin. Yoochun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jaejoong memang orang yang keras kepala. Tak mudah merubah pendiriannya atau mengembalikan _mood_ Jaejoong yang sedang marah. Kukatakan padamu, sungguh-sungguh tidak mudah.

"Jae… Kau masih marah, heum?" Yoochun mencoba mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak tengah memotong-motong sayuran.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jae… Kau tidak bisa mendiaminya selamanya, tahu? Kasihan dia."

"Diamlah Yoochun. Aku sedang tak mau membicarakan ini."

"Kenapa Jae? Kau tidak bisa selamanya menolak orang-orang yang masuk ke hidupmu! Dulu sekali kau menolakku, aku menerima keputusan itu. Entah berapa ratus orang mencoba masuk ke hidupmu dan kau mengacuhkan mereka. Sekarang, Jae, kau tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Tidak dengan keadaan anakmu yang akan segera lahir. Sejak pertama kali bernapas, anak itu harus sudah punya ayah. Selama ini Changmin telah melakukan perannya dengan baik. Apa salahnya memberinya kesempatan, huh?"

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Lagipula, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan ayah biologis anak itu bertanggung jawab, Jae! Ia bahkan tak perduli atas keadaanmu yang telah ia nodai seenaknya! Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang itu, Jae? Tangis dan air mata?!"

BRAK!

Jaejoong menancapkan pisaunya dengan keras di atas wortel yang tengah ia cincang sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa membebani hidupnya, Yoochun-ah. Lagipula, ia belum tentu serius dengan ucapannya."

"Apa salahnya mencoba, huh? Lantas apa yang kau yakini benar? Bahwa Yunho akan meminta maaf dan mengakui anak itu?! Omong kosong! Aku dan kau tidak bodoh, Jae! Kita berdua tau. Sangat tau, mana cinta yang tulus dan pura-pura. Dia, pria, yang kau anggap bocah itu, mencintaimu dengan tulus! Butakah kau?!"

Jaejoong terdiam lagi.

Yoochung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tidak semua orang seberuntung aku, Jae! Tidak semua orang pula sesabar aku, tetap bersama orang yang ia cintai walaupun tak berbalas, bertahun-tahun, sampai cinta itu bertransformasi ke bentuk cinta yang lain! Kau takkan pernah tau apa yang terjadi, Jae! Bagaimana kalau kau malah kehilangan dia di proses yang ini? Yakinkah kau sanggup itu terjadi?!"

"Aku…."

"PERGI! MAU APA KAU KE SINI!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, suara dari pintu depan rumah mengagetkannya, suara Changmin berteriak.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Bergegas ia menuju depan pintu rumah, ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Sejurus kemudian, ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Di sanalah, di sana, pria, ayah biologis dari anaknya tengah berdiri dengan pipi memerah, yakin sekali sehabis ditampar Changmin.

"Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

"Jaejoong-ah… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

\- Hero Lies Within -

Empat orang pria dewasa itu terduduk dalam hening, dua di antaranya, Changmin dan Yoochun, menatap tajam ke arah seorang pria bermata musang yang duduk sembari menatap satu-satunya pria yang tengah berbadan dua di ruangan itu.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun. Hanya jutaan pemikiran dan perasaan menggantung dan berputar-putar di udara.

"Apa kabar, Jae?" Yunho pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, ketulusan jelas terpancar dari dalam wajahnya.

"Baik Yunho-ssi. Kau?"

Yunho terpekur. Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa formal ketika berbicara dengannya dan entah mengapa, ia tak suka itu.

"Lumayan baik. Aku mencarimu sejak lama."

"Ke,"

"Mau apa kau mencari Jae-hyung? Mau menyakitinya lagi, huh?" Changmin lekas-lekas memutus omongan Jaejoong yang hampir saja menyahut Yunho, membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu bungkam.

"Aku rasa aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu, anak muda." Yunho membalas dengan jauh lebih dingin.

Changmin terdiam, mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya.

"Jae… Langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya, aku… Aku minta maaf…. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatan amoralku padamu beberapa bulan lalu."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apakah kau hamil, Jaejoong?"

Jaejooong terdiam.

"Menurutmu?!" Kali ini Yoochun yang menjawab dengan intonasi meninggi.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun lamat-lamat, membuat pria chubby itu terdiam. Ia mengerti, Jaejoong tak suka dengan cara bicaranya barusan.

"Ya… Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Anak siapakah dia?" Yunho bertanya perlahan.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"Tentu saja anakku. Berada di dalam kandunganku, masa anak tetangga sebelah."

"Apa dia, apa dia bayiku juga?" Kali ini Yunho benar-benar ketakutan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Hening. Atmosfir tidak nyaman kembali mengudara.

"Tidak penting siapa yang membuahinya, Yunho-ssi. Yang jelas, anak ini, anak ini adalah bayiku. Dan aku, aku akan membesarkannya bersama dengan Yoochun, ahjussi anak ini, dan Changmin, orang yang kelak akan memanggil anak ini Appa."

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jaejoong berkata dengan tenang. Menatap lurus ke arah mata Yoochun dan Changmin. Changmin hanya membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Changmin, Changmin, bocah ini, ayah dari bayi itu?!"

Suara Yunho meninggi, sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu."

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku, Jae?"

Jaejoong berdiri, lantas memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping tubuh Changmin.

"Apapun yang terjadi lewat dari sekarang adalah masa lalu, Yunho-ssi. Aku telah memilih, hatiku telah memilih. Changmin akan menjadi masa depan dari ceritaku dan bayi ini. Kau hanya masa lalu darinya, dari ceritaku, dari cerita bayiku." Jaejoong berkata setenang mungkin.

Yunho hanya menatap tidak percaya ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Sejurus kemudian ia berdiri, bangkit menuju ke tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk. _Gesture_-nya jelas menggambarkan ia hendak menyalam Jaejoong dan Changmin, salam perpisahan dan selamat, mungkin, sehingga mau tidak mau, Jaejoong dan Changmin berdiri, hendak menyambut.

Namun mereka semua salah, sama sekali salah. Yang terjadi berikutnya, Yunho hendak memiting Changmin sehingga Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam.

Semua orang menggila di rumah itu. Entah kerasukan roh apa, Yunho berulang kali berusaha memiting, mencekik, memukul Changmin, apapun yang bisa menyakitinya. Yoochun berlari keluar rumah, berusaha mencari bantuan untuk mengendalikan Yunho. Jaejoong yang terjebak di dalam rumah hanya bisa berteriak-teriak, menghalau Yunho semampunya.

Hampir 30 menit kejadian itu tak terkendali. Yunho masih memukuli Changmin dan berusaha melukainya. Pertengkaran tak bisa terelakkan. Jaejoong berusaha menarik-narik tubuh Yunho yang tengah bergulat dengan Changmin. Sejurus kemudian, kegiatan Yunho berhenti. Jaejoong pun berhenti. Dalam hati ia bersyukur 'roh' itu sepertinya telah meninggalkan Yunho.

Namun ia salah duga.

"Ini semua karena bayi sialan itu!"

Yunho mendesis. Dengan langkah tegap Yunho mulai melangkah, berusaha menyerang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tersadar akan situasi bahaya mulai melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong! Kau hanya milikku! Tapi kau tak pernah sedikitpun melihatku! Sekarang, saat satu-satunya alasan setelah usahaku menodaimu, setelah kau mengandung anakku, kau kembali menolakku! Dasar sialan! Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada yang boleh!" Yunho terus bergumam sembari melangkah perlahan, mencabut pisau dapur yang tadi tengah menancap di atas wortel.

Jaejoong berusaha mengangkat bangku, hendak menghajar Yunho, namun tenaga Yunho lebih kuat, bangku itu tersuruk ke samping tubuh mereka.

"Hentikan Yunho! Kau gila! Ini anakmu, juga! Dia tak bersalah!"

Yunho semakin tertawa medengarnya.

"Memang. Karena itu aku berhak melakukan apapun kepadanya!"

Pisau itu semakin dekat dengan perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutupi perutnya sekuat tenaga. Changmin yang babak belur sudah tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali.

"Hentikan Yunho!" Jaejoong menjerit. Ketakutan menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Coba kulihat. Wahh.. Sepertinya anak Appa tumbuh besar, ne? Sayang perjalananmu akan berhenti di sini."

Jaejoong berusaha menendang Yunho namun sejurus kemudian, Yunho duduk persis di atas kedua paha Jaejoong, membuat gerakan kakinya tertahan.

"Hentikan Yunho! Anak ini tak bersalaah!"

Yunho hanya tertawa seperti orang kesetananan.

"Aku membencimu, Yunho, sangat membencimu!"

Jaejoong bergumam dengan tegas. Yunho terdiam. Tak lama suara pintu depan terbuka, memunculkan orang-orang yang dipanggil Yoochun dan Yoochun sendiri.

Jaejoong bernapas lega karena Yunho telah bergeser dari posisinya. Pisau itu telah diturunkan pula.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta, Yunho. Kalau saja kau melakukannya dengan baik-baik, aku mungkin akan mencintaimu, dan kita mungkin akan bersama."

Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari situasi.

Yunho hanya terduduk, diam.

Para warga yang melihat Jaejoong terhuyung serta Changmin yang terkapar segera mengobati mereka. Yoochun dan beberapa warga pria mengamankan Yunho, mengikat tangannya dan mendudukannya di kursi, menanti polisi tiba.

Sirene polisi terdengar 30 menit kemudian. Yunho yang digiring warga hanya tertunduk. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihatnya dengan mengiba, menggiring kepergian Yunho dengan hati berat. Biar bagaimanapun, ia memiliki ikatan dengan Yunho.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong warga dan polisi yang menggiringnya, mencabut pisau yang menggantung di sabuk para polisi itu dengan lihai kendati tangannya diborgol, menerjang ke arah Jaejoong, dan semua itu terjadi.

Yunho menusuk Jaejoong tepat di perut. Membuat darah segar muncrat ke mana-mana, kemudian, Yunho mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

"Mari hidup bahagia bersama di alam sana, Boo." Bisiknya lirih sebelum semuanya menghitam.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong tak tahu sudah seberapa lama ia tertidur. Mungkin selamanya? Tidak ada yang tahu? Ia terjebak dalam cahaya berpendar putih. Mungkin inilah alam perantara. Jaejoong juga tak begitu paham.

Semuanya terasa putih, bersih, sunyi. Jaejoong hanya menghela napas. Tak lama, suara-suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara-suara patah-patah. Suara yang amat dirindukannya. Suara orang yang katanya amat mencintainya. Changmin.

"_Hyung bangunlah. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, hyung."_

_"Hyung, pahlawanku…."_

_"Hyung…."_

_"Hyung, cintaku, bangunlah…"_

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong merasa dirinya tersedot di antara ruang dan waktu, menembus batasan-batasan, kembali pulang.

\- Hero Lies Within -

TIIT…. TIIIT… TIIT…

Suara-suara mesin, belalai, aroma khas ICU masih terus berkutat di sekitar kehidupan Changmin. Sudah empat bulan Jaejoong koma.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, setelah mengurus bakery sebentar, Changmin segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit di ibukota tempat Jaejoong dirawat.

"Hyung… Aku datang lagi. Seperti biasa, aku akan menjagamu seharian ini, hyung." Changmin bergumam perlahan.

Sejurus kemudian, Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Min… Changmin….." Dan saat itulah, Jaejoong membuka matanya.

\- Hero Lies Within -

Dokter telah meninggalkan ruangan itu beberapa saat selepas memeriksa perkembangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bungkam. Sesekali mengelus perutnya, yang telah rata perlahan. Kejadian itu membunuh jabang bayinya. Matanya kosong.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang, Min. Kau tidak harus bertanggung jawab atas apapun sekarang."

Dan kali ini, dengan segala ketulusan yang selalu ada jauh di dalam diri Changmin, sekali lagi, pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menggenggam tangannya, menatap lamat-lamat matanya, dengan serius mulai berujar.

"Hyung, ada yang bilang kalau dalam diri setiap kita, ada jiwa kepahlawanan yang tersimpan. Hanya saja, tidak semua orang bisa memunculkannya. Hyung, sejak awal, jauh sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi, kau telah menjadikan diriku sendiri pahlawan atas diriku, atas masa depanku. Selepas kejadian itu, setelah segala kejadian yang dimulai di atas jembatan four evils, kau menjadikanku pahlawan tidak hanya untuk diriku, tetapi untuk semua orang, untukmu, untuk segalanya. Dulu kau bertanya apakah aku yakin, kujawab sekarang. Aku yakin, hyung. Sangat yakin. Jadi marilah kita hidup bersama selamanya. Kau menjadi pahlawanku dan biarkan aku menjadi pahlawanmu yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu sepenuh jiwaku."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Senyum tipis mulai terbentuk di bibir pink-nya. Persis seperti sebelum mereka bertolak ke Jepang, Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat yang sama, hanya dengan intonasi lebih bahagia.

"Kau sebaiknya tahu yang kau pilih, Min."

Changmin tertawa. Direngkuhnya Jaejoong dalam kehangatan dan diciumnya bibir manis itu.

\- FIN -

"Kita memang takkan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tetapi tidak mencoba sama sekali adalah suatu kebodohan." – Author's own quotes

*"Maaf, apakah di sini rumah Jejung?"

**"Y… Yaa.."

*** "Anda siapa ya?"  
**** "Maaf, apakah anda Shim Changmin?"

***** "Y… Yaa… Maaf, anda siapa ya?"

HUWWAAAAAHH YATTAAAA! GAK NYANGKAN BISA NGETIK 23 LEMBAR, 6400 KATAAA!

Percayalah pada gueeeeee, update setelah si 'pintar' bertitle S3, yang KATANYA PINTAR NAUJUBILE DAN EVILISH serta ANTI SKINSHIP ataupun CROSSDRESS, COVER SOMETHING BY GIRLS DAY, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Morevoer, dia tokoh utama cerita ini COBAAAA! /GARUK GARUK/

Agak ga ngerti sih gue sama apa yang direncanakan SM, but oh well, SM is still SM, and Cassiopeia is still Cassiopeia, right?

Please jangan ngeship apapun yang Changmin nya jadi 'bawah' bisa? It doesn't suit him, SERIOUSLY, no matter HOW *cough*beautiful*cough* he is in that RED DRESS and BULU-BULU. HE IS STILL ULTIMATE SEME! I DO BELIEVE IT! *kunyah foto Changmin era Mirotic*

Terima kasih sudah selalu mendukungku, mereview ceritaku, menyokongku. Silahkan e-mail aku kalau mau berteman denganku di : agiftfromheaven5 – at - gmail –dot—com . Nanti mungkin kita bisa bertukar akun di sana.

LET'S BE FRIEND! THANK YOU SO MUCCCHHHH! /BAWA KABUR CHANGMIN/


End file.
